The Lost Empress
by Princess lost in darkness
Summary: Rin is the lost Empress she has to team up with Sesshomaru and the inu-gang to seek revenge for her parents and sibilings but will she find love along the way. R&R Rin is older Rate for swearing and things Need help with this story ( need help with is story) Pm me please


(A/N: Inutaishou is still alive along with Izayoi because from a spell)

_Hello,__ I am Rin I look 17 years old but I am 630 years old. I don't know what my last name is anymore. I am not human but a demon not just a demon a Inu-demon. I live in the modern age but my story begins a long time ago:_

_It begins in the feudal era where demons still live among humans. __I was a 4-year-old puppy. There a 5 eras The North, East, South, West and in the middle that is where I used to live. My father was emperor he ruled al five eras, he had good connections with the west era there lived the great Lord __Inutaishou with his wife and sons. __But one day the demon slayers came to our castle. _

_My father told me to hide, I still can hear the screams off my mother and father and brothers and sisters to my ears. From that day I was no longer a princess for I was to young to rule my fathers empire so I became orphan and started to wonder around I saw the hole world I saw revolutions but I saw lesser demons but I am still being hunted bye someone I think it's the same person how killed my parents._

_Now I live in modern age where I going to my old home to a new college because I had to move. I still want revenge. I have camouflage my markings so I can walk among people I hope I meet another demons. _

Rin puts on her uniform and sings her favorite song Whitney Houston I have nothing on her way to school and she lives on her own. Her hair was long and black and with silver streaks, it is not tide because of her ears, her markings where not visible so she looked human. When she comes to campus it busy. She bumps in to someone. "Sorry I did not look where I was going."

"It's oké I did not look to."

He helps her up. "You are new here right?"

"Yah I am starting today."

"I am Shippo Minase what is your name?"

"My name is Rin nice to meet you Shippo.

"You too Rin."

(In the distance) "Shippo are you coming?"

"Sorry Rin have to get going see ya oké."

"Sure bye."

Rin goes to the office to sign in en get her locker and books and her schedule. She has herself sign in for music class and the drama class. Her class begins with History her favorite subject in every school. The teacher begins with her name Miss Among Rise welcome back old students and starts introduce new students.

Then it is Rin's turn: "Rin step forward en introduce yourself but before we start I don't have your last name."

"I don't have one Miss."

"Oké please continue."

"Yes Miss I am Rin I just moved here because when I was little I used to live here so when I had the chance school, I moved back here that is I can tell about my life. Thank you all for your attention." Rin bows and goes back to her site.

"Thank you Rin. Let us begin about treatment of people in the feudal era. Rin can you tell use how women were treated?"

"Yes miss there were girls of my age and younger who were forced to married with a wealthy family. Some women were treated bad I mean really bad, because some died in the first month of there marriage,

some were wiped ore raped if they did not do what was told but some had the time of there life's because every thing was done by slaves of maid's. But there a still men today who treat the wives very bad but there are special help foundations who those women fend for them self's."

There was a big applause. "Very good Rin I see that History is your favorite class."

"Yes miss."

"Rin can I see you after class?"

"Yes miss."

Meanwhile In recess

"He Shippo, who was that girl you were talking too?"

"She is new here her name is Rin that is al I know about her."

"She is good in history because she knew all the answers too every question, it was like she had seen it ore something." Kagome said.

"I will ask my father what he knows about her, he knows every one."

"Oké."

"He mutt what are you doing with my girlfriend!"

"Are you deaf Kouga I am not your girlfriend I am Inyasha's girlfriend so leave me and him alone asshole!"

Kouga walks away with his head down. (Kagome sued be my girl but that mutt has her I will get her someday) Kouga thought.

Rin came to campus and went to a sakuratree sits down and sings to her self her favorite song again. She thought about her parents and brothers and sisters she missed them so much every night she still could hear there screams. Rin started crying.

Sesshoumaru had to begin after recess when he smells a familiar scent from along time ago when he was with is father to a meeting with the emperor off all the kingdoms there he saw a beautiful girl walking in the gardens collecting roses she looked up and smiled and looked straight into his eyes every since then he was bewitched. He only knows her name was Rin and that she was the emperors daughter.

But the emperor's family was killed by demon slayers no one had found survivors but every time he was patrolling there close by he still could smell her. He told his father about it but he told Sesshoumaru that it was because she lived there but he always hoped she was spared.

But now he could also smell tears with the scent. He walked to it he found a girl crying. He made his presence notched by scraping his troth. Rin hears someone close to her scraping his troth, she looks up to see golden globes looking straight in to hers. She whips away her tears and stands up

. "Oh sorry if this is your spot I am on my way."

"No it is not my spot but I smell tears from this spot so came here to see what was the matter."

"I just thought about my family I miss them so much that's why I cried. Sorry were are my manners my name is Rin." Sesshoumaru was socked but quickly recovered too introduce himself.

" My name is Sesshoumaru Tensaiga nice to meet you Rin." "Your name sounds familiar from along time ago, are you demon?"

"Yes guilty as charged, I also know you as well If I remember you are princess Rin."

"Yes now I remember you, you were that boy who

came along with his father to a meeting at times. But I am no longer a princess."

"No you are now empress your majesty."

"No I am not because the empire is gone so I am just Rin."

"My father would be trilled if you came to see him hr will die if he sees you alive because he thought every one of the imperial family was killed."

"Can I first settle in because I just moved here but I warn you, I am still hunted because I am now empress as you pointed out so nicely."

" I will tell when I can."

"Good bye your majesty." He toke her hand and gave a light kiss on top of it. And she bowed and walked away.

(meanwhile)

"What is that bitch doing with my GUY I will make sure she will pay for talking to my guy I will ask my older brother if he will help me out SHE WILL PAY BIG TIME!"

Sesshoumaru was dreaming about Rin. But had a bad feeling something was about to happen

Meanwhile Rin was also daydreaming about Sesshoumaru but then she was not feeling well, her head started spinning and her world went black. When Rin came to, she was surrounded bye Sesshoumaru and his parents. They looked shocked because Rin's royal markings showed up.

That's part one of the Lost Empress


End file.
